Personal Hell
by ShipersBeShipping
Summary: (a/b/o au) In a world where humans still live under monarchies they are also very different from our own. In this world humans nearly went extinct. Young Marco living in this world as royal Omega male. Making him a princess. How will Marco deal with his suitors, a demon prince and a crazy guard? Will he be forced into a relationship or will he find love?


In a world where humans still live under a monarchy they are also very different from our own. In this world humans nearly went extinct. Woman where rare to see and when they were seen they were owned by a rich men or were being used to repopulate. Soon though, the human race started to evolve. Though, it wasn't a huge change such as appearance but more along the lines of reproduction. Soon people started to be classified in different classes because of this. Betas. They were like what humans use to be. 'Normal' reproduction system as they would say. Being a beta gave you some privileges such as being able to work, go out and buy things. Being able to marry who you want. The last one is a bit confusing you say? Well, the other two classes don't really get to pick who they marry. Well, for the most part for the one class. Alphas. These humans over time have become the strongest of the three classes. They also have a great sense of smell. Being an Alpha was a great privilege on its own. Alphas were allowed pretty much anything. Especially if they were a ruler. Alphas over time have grown power hungry and tend to start fights with other Alphas to show their dominance. Alphas also have the ability to impregnate any of the lower classes, minus male Betas. An Alpha's reproductive system is very active so often times an Alpha is not very loyal to one mate. Alphas also have the strong instinct to reproduce making any of the lower classes nervous when ever around an Alpha. One of the sad things about the Alpha privilege is that they can do IT without consent. One more thing about Alphas before we move on to the last class. Alphas can be male OR female. To use it's different as we aren't use to that. But with things changing over time it's become very normal to them ever since the population went back up. Omegas. The last and the lowest class of all three classes. Omegas have almost no privileges at all. Omegas are commonly forced into a relationship with an Alpha just so the family that gave birth to the Omega can make some money. If the Omega is a male the Omega will be given to an extremely rich Alpha as male Omegas are dying out. The male Omega population is dying out for a few reasons. One is the use they get put through by their Alphas. Yes, Alphas. An Alpha will share their male Omega with other rich Alphas since they are so rare. An Alpha can make a lot if money off of one male Omega. Sadly being used in this way takes a toll on the poor Omegas body and mind. Which often times can lead to death by suicide or exhaustion. Some Alphas wouldn't care since they have other Omegas and the Alpha would chock it up to that the Omega was weak and would've given week children. The other reason is that the population is grown but up and now there are plenty of females. Though the evolution doesn't seem to be changing back. The last thing about an Omega is that they go through a thing called heat. Every three months an Omega will go into heat which is their most fertile time to get pregnant. Though it's painful for the Omega if they don't have someone isn't taking care of the poor soul. They set off hormones to attract strong Alphas to get them pregnant, even if the Omega doesn't want it. Around the age of 17 an Omega will start going into heat. Though it's sometimes sooner and sometimes later. It just depends on what mother nature has in-store for them. And here in the beautiful country Mexica the ruling family is the Diaz's. Angie Diaz is the King. Wait. You say that since she's a woman she isn't a King? Well, hate ta burst your bubble but here the Alpha is King, no matter the gender. Angie is an Alpha but she's one of the few are more for Omegas not being treated the way they are. She's gentle to her Omega, Queen Raphael. Raphael is one of few male Omegas. Poor Raphael felt torn apart when he found out that his child was also a male Omega. Angie was out at the time when Raphael had had their child and Raphael was tempted to take his son somewhere where he could be safe. Away from Alpha clutches. Though Raphael wasn't able to go anywhere as the servants kept him there and let the King know of her child's birth. Raphael found out after Angie came home that he had little to fear for his son. Angie wanted protection for their child as well. They new parents named their child Marco. Marco Diaz was this young Omega's name is. And this is the story following the path of this young child. Ah! But there one thing that I'm forgetting! Young Princess Star Butterfly. She's not a human so she doesn't really fall into any of the classes but where she comes from the woman rules the kingdom like a Alpha would in the human world. Sadly Princess Star isn't the first child. She is the second. She may be second in line to rule the kingdom after her older sister but she is to be trained to be a royal guard as the woman of her family are strong. She won't be protecting her sister though. She'll be sent to another kingdom, another dimension, to protect someone of royalty. Miss Star as she had been picked to protect the young Princess Marco. Being an Omega Marco is, by muscle means, weak. It is difficult for him to protect himself though he tries. He has been learning a way of self-defense known as karate. Being flexible and thin worked in his favor. He is able to move quickly and swiftly. This gives him decent defense but an Alpha can easily beat Marco. This is why Princess Star was assigned to Marco. Well, that's definitely not the only reason. The Butterfly and Diaz family have been on good terms and have been good friends for a while. The Butterfly family hearing of Marco's birth not long after Star's they thought that she'd do great protecting Princess Marco. Being that Star was the second child they could have her trained to be a royal guard. When the Diaz's heard of the plan of Star being Marco's guard they were happy to say the least. They thought it'd be good for the two to hang out from time to time but the Butterfly family said Star wouldn't have a whole ton of time to do so and that it might be too much for her till she was done. Hearing this the Diaz's agreed and just told Marco of his future guard, the Butterfly family doing the same with Star but telling her of Marco. The two families kept in contact about how their children were. Soon Marco would be going into heat and his parents were beginning to worry about him. He was staring to get suitors as well, being that he would be 18 in years time. The Butterfly family decided that Star was good enough to protect Marco from Alpha suitors. This is where the story begins. Star Butterfly begins her job as royal guard of Marco, Princess of Mexica. Marco's heat on the horizon hunting the young Omega Princess and now suitors are persistent. How will this end for young Princess Marco? Will he find someone good or will he forced to go with someone who will treat him like dirt? Only time will tell!

 **A/N: Hello! I'm here with my first story in the Svtfoe fandom. I know it's a bit weird since Raphael is the mother of Marco but I thought he might fit the role better. That and he's a big softy and I just wanta hug him. But this story is a a/b/o story though anyone that's not human isn't a part of that. The pairing in this story is Tom and Marco. Tom isn't apart of the a/b/o system so he's gonna go through some shit from some of the human characters. But I'm gonna post this to see what people think of this idea. Should I throw it away or keep going? I'm working on the first chapter now (this is the introduction) so ya. What should I do?**

 **1,300 words. Not counting this and the A/N. With both it's 1,449)**


End file.
